The Second Choice
by suckadickdumbshits
Summary: She was the second choice. Always had been. At least she was one of his options, though. Rick/Summer


**A/N:** Okay, well this is my first Rick and Morty fan fiction, so don't expect anything promising. The idea popped in my head at midnight and I spent hours on it, but looking back on it, it isn't my greatest work. However, I'm publishing it because Sumrick is a great couple that deserves as much recognition as Rickmorty, so enjoy. **Warning:** Suggested/Mild Incest

 **The Second Choice**

6:00pm

She'd just managed to escape being surrounded by her family. The evening always felt as if it was on a loop – her Dad would always ask the same questions, her Grandpa would always have the same smart-ass remarks, her parents would always get into the same arguments… It almost felt like a breath of relief the moment she managed to get away from it.

Sighing, she unlocked her phone to reveal her notifications, and cringed when she saw how many missed calls and texts she had from a boy she was currently speaking to.

'Gee, boys really know how to be subtle these days..' She frowned as she read the messages, each one containing more and more profanity.

She huffed, and decided to shrug it off. He was good for maintaining her popular image.

From downstairs, she could vaguely make out her father yelling at her brother for something.

"For the last time, Morty, you can't keep doing this! I'm sorry, but straight D's just don't cut it anymore!" Jerry was shouting at him, unaware of how little his son cared for his opinion.

"Come on, Dad, I have a year to bring my grades up! Mum, you've g-gotta back me here…" He looked to his mother with eyes full of desperation.

She almost caved in, but quickly remembered herself, "no, Morty. I hate to admit it, but your father is right, your grades should be a lot better than they are right now."

"Aw, what? You got to be kidding me.. This—this isn't fair!" He turned away from both of his parents, crossing his arms with an unpleasant facial expression.

The two adults turned to each other and shrugged.

2:00am

Without warning, someone barged into Summer's room uninvited. Screaming in shock, she leaned up involuntarily, using her duvet as a source of protection.

"Jesus Christ, calm the fuck down, I'm not a r-r-rapist, jeez," rolling her eyes, she laid down again upon realising who it was.

"What do you want, Grandpa Rick?"

This wasn't the first time he'd stumbled into her room drunk out of his mind, and she knew it was certainly not going to be the last.

But somehow, his words surprised her, "I need you to c-come with me, Summer."

"What? Why? Can't you just get Morty?" Summer had long given up on the idea of tagging along on their adventures – she had grown accustomed to the fact that her vagina and breasts deemed her next to useless.

"No, I c-can't. Believe me, I'd love to, b-but I'd rather not deal with my angry daughter tomorrow morning," He'd muttered, rolling his eyes, "So get the fuck up, dawg. Oh, and do yourself a favour and wear something, uh, less revealing. I have a perfect view of your ass right now, and th-that's not comfortable for either of us."

Her face burnt in shame, "gross, Rick."

Casually, he dropped onto Summer's bed, taking a swig from his flask. She scowled at him in the darkness before slipping out of her bed, and deep down wondered why she was even following his erratic orders.

"So what are we here for again?"

Rick resisted a face palm, "god damn it, Summer, d-do I really have to say it again? We're here for a new battery for my spaceship."

"Wait, wait, I thought that you had some mini-verse that powered your battery?" Summer confusedly answered.

"Micro-verse!" He corrected, angrily, "and I've already been through this a million times, geez maybe if you weren't so sucked into that phone of yours, you'd know more than which slutty cheerleader some cocky jock wants to fuck."

The teenage girls face fell, somewhat, "You know, I didn't have to come with you tonight, I could've said no-"

"Well why didn't you then?" He spat back, "a stray dog would be more helpful than you, at least it'd give me rabies instead of a fucking migraine-"

A sharp, rustling noise stopped Rick in his tracks. Protectively, he held an arm in front of Summer.

"No one should be here..." He mumbled, reaching for his ray gun.

Moments passed, but no one revealed themselves.

"Look Summer, m-maybe you should go and stay in the ship," Rick suggested, sounding wary.

"What? You're not yanking me out of bed at this time to make me just sit and do nothing," She furrowed her brows, looking up at him.

"Could you not be a bitch for one second? I mean, i-i-is that so hard for you?" He snapped back, "I'm trying to stop you from getting hurt, I-I'm keeping you safe-"

"Maybe I don't need you to! Did you ever wonder that, huh?" Her rage was slowly increasing as she countered him, "Maybe I'm not the defenceless girl you think I am. You know, all you need is a little belief in m- ahh!"

A whelp fell out of her mouth as she almost stumbled into a nearby hole. But Rick had managed to catch her right before she fell, his arms around her back, making her flush a bit.

"So, wh-what was this about you not needing me? You wanna continue with that- that little rant, huh?" A smug look appeared on his face, his lips curling up to a cocky smirk.

However, Summer seemed to be at a loss for words, which prompted him to call, "Summer?"

He lifted her back on her feet (after what seemed like almost an inappropriate amount of time), and she came to life again suddenly.

"Uh, yeh you were right, you got me there I guess," She laughed it off, adding quietly as an afterthought, "jackass."

Summer stifled back a yawn with great difficulty, "Urgh, when are we going back? We've been here for hours."

"Calm your tits, Summer, we're almost done," Rick responded, "or more like I'm almost done, since y-you know, you've done little to nothing."

"You won't let me," She complained, sitting down in a comfortable looking pile of leaves.

"Damn right I won't," he muttered, adding a few incoherent insults.

After a few minutes, he turned to face Summer and was about to announce that he was finished, until he noticed she was sound asleep on the floor.

'Dirty tramp,' He joked to himself, lifting her into his arms.

'My dirty tramp, though.'

Slowly regaining consciousness, Summer hastily opened each of her eyes to find herself in the garage.

Still with Rick.

"Oh, you're awake," Rick blankly stated, barely looking up from behind his spaceship.

After rubbing her eyes, she stretched wildly, "ah, I assume you got what you needed, cause you know, we're back and stuff."

"I saw your phone."

Something in Summer froze. Recollections of Ethan's messages flew through her mind, and she mentally prayed he didn't see anything bad, "Oh, um, what did you see?"

"Messages from some guy," He replied, nonchalantly, "You know, I-I really fail to understand what you see in him. H-he's a douchebag."

 _Shit._

"Well you know, he's a nice guy really, just have to look deep, deep... deep down."

Summer had a sorrowful look in her eye, and she looked anywhere but where Rick was. She was aware of how awful her relationship was, but she wasn't prepared to show this to anyone else.

But hearing him stand up from his position, Summer braced for the worst.

"Summer." He was behind her, and she ignored him. "Summer, look at me."

Hastily, she turned to face him, her eyes dodging his.

"Look, you understand that I'm not big on the concept of 'love', but it's clear he doesn't respect or care about you. You deserve to be with someone better, or you know, just not be with him. He sucks."

Rick was uncomfortably close to her, mere inches from her, in fact. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, gently, and chuckled to himself, "You're honestly beautiful, Summer."

She slowly gulped down a feeling of uncertainty, and slowly answered, "Thanks- thankyou, Grandpa Rick."

"W-welcome."

She suddenly realised he had leant down to meet her gaze, (which she swiftly avoided) and one of his hands had moved to gently hold one of her cheeks. She could feel each of his warm, heavy breaths.

He smelt of pure alcohol.

"H-hey," He softly murmured, taking this opportunity to use his other hand to caress her other cheek, ultimately making her heart race, "You d-don't have to worry. Look at me, i-in- into my eyes."

As soon as Summer complied, she felt a pair of soft lips graze hers. It was so fast, she questioned that it even happened, but as soon as it ended, her Grandpa had awkwardly cleared his throat and immediately backed away from her.

"W-well, you know, it's getting a l-little late. You should probably- you sh-should go now. T-to bed, obviously."

"Yes, okay, I should do that," Summer answered, a little too quickly and uneasily, "Thanks for the night, or whatever, haha, uhm..."

She was on her feet, almost out the door, and had just released a breath she was unaware she was holding. As she closed the door behind her, her body had sunk to the ground, and her hands wrapped themselves into her hair, desperate to try and make sense of the events that just occurred.

 _He kissed me._

 **A/N:** I hope you didn't cringe as much as I did when I re-read it... Every piece of writing you do after 1:00am automatically feels like a work of art, even if it's really not xD Leave a review if you want ^^ 


End file.
